Official Clan Charter
This document contains information on all aspects of what it takes to be an official Island Troll Tribes clan. Section 1: Requirements About what your clan needs to be and become an official ITT clan. * A clan must be on Battle.Net on either US East, US West, Europe, or Asia. * A clan must sustain at least 15 members, if the clan goes under this number it will have a one week probation to get back to this number. * A clan must have at least one active leader, swapping leaders to allow for multiple people to rule at once is allowed, however only the leader at the time will be recognized as the clan's leader. * The clan's majority must partake in playing ITT. * The clan cannot be affiliated as an official clan of any other game.(eg. An official DotA clan and an official ITT clan at the same time) * A clan is allowed a representative, a shaman which will take responsibility of the clan instead of the leader, given the council does not approve of the leader or the leader is unavailable when required by the council. * Either the clan may select a representative or one will be selected by the council. Section 2: Application and Confirmation About having a clan become an official ITT clan. * The clan's current leader must apply to the current High Judge with: The clan initials, the realm, and a formal statement of request. * There is no fee required to have your clan made official. This is a free public service to strengthen the community. * The clan will be accepted on a one week probation. During this time any member of an official clan may launch a formal complaint against the probationary clan. * The judges reserve the right to question the chieftain to determine if they are suitable as a representative. Section 3: Removal About having an official clan stop being official. * Disbanding: When a clan disbands it will be automatically removed as an official clan. * Petition: 4 leaders from other official clans may get together to launch a formal petition against another official clan. The leader of that clan will be requested to appear in front of a tribunal which will decide the fate of the clan. If petitions are not presented at the same time, they may be presented within 1 week of the first petition against the clan. * Vote: A vote may be launched by the high judge given enough complaint towards a particular clan is drawn. If the vote is at a rate of 2:3 against the clan it's leader will be requested to appear in front of a tribunal. * Request: The leader or representative of the clan may request his/her clan's removal as an official clan. * Removal: If the clan is found breaking one of the requirements, and given ample time to correct the requirement, they can be removed as an official clan if the requirement is not reached. Section 4: Dissension About arguments between official clans. * During any argument between two groups of official clans(1v1, 1v2, 2v2, etc), an arbitrator may be requested from the High Judge. The High Judge will then grant an appointed Judge (or himself, given none is available), that will mediate the argument as a fair and balanced point of view. Both leaders must agree to have an arbitrator, and accept the control of the arbitrator during the ordeal. * During any argument between three or more groups of official clans, arbitration may be requested, and several appointed Judges may be allotted to the ordeal. * Arguments may be settled by a clan match. A referee may be requested of the High Judge and a Judge may be appointed to act as the referee for the match. If the ordeal is already be arbitrated by a Judge before the match is decided, the Judge may act as the referee without further approval of the High Judge. Section 5: The Council About the ruling structure of the of the official clans. * By being an official clan you accept the ruling of the council on any matter pertaining to your status as an official clan and on any matter of your clan affecting the community. * The council is made up of 1 High Judge and a maximum of 4 Judges. * The council may form a tribunal, which will rend a decision based on hearing the person in question's, or representative of the clan in question's argument, and any arguments of individuals related to the situation. * The tribunal may dissolve the status of an official clan, or give an order(eg. stop spreading the old version because you hate the new version), refusal of which may put the clan's status in jeopardy. * Refusal to appear in front of the tribunal will only affect your ability to defend yourself in front of the council, and not affect the council's ability to rend a decision. * Any time a matter appears and you cannot contact the High Judge, you may ask a Judge, and they will either deal with it if it is in their power or contact the High Judge. Section 6: Council Internal About what makes Judges and High Judges. * The High Judge and any appointed judges must not be part of an Official ITT clan as this would bias their opinion. * A High Judge may appoint up to 4 Judges that are known members of the community. * A Judge may be placed in front of the tribunal by the High Judge if his/her power is in question, the Judge's power will be suspended temporarily during this. * The High Judge may give away his/her power and position to any Judge he/she sees fit, by this process he/she will no longer be part of the council unless the new High Judge accepts them as a Judge. * Any member of the community that fits the criteria may request of the High Judge to consider them as a Judge. * Judges are subject to report to the High Judge on current matters in the community, and the status/progress of problems under section 5. Section 7: Branch Clans About how clans made up of multiple clans. * A branch clan is one that is official, but is held as a sub-clan of another clan. * A branch clan is affected by any decisions that affect the clan it is branching, hereby known as the capital clan. Any decisions targeted at the branch clan do not necessarily affect the capital clan. * A branch clan may not have branch clans, but a capital clan may have any number of branch clans as long as they all follow the standard requirements of an official clan. * A branch clan is created when the representative or leader of a clan requests to have a clan added as a branch. If that clan is already official the request will be refused. The representative or leader of the target clan must agree to being the branch. Following standard procedure the clan may be added as a branch of the capital clan. * A branch clan has no control over it's position as an official clan, the representative of the capital clan acts as the representative for all branch clans as well. * A branch clan doesn't add to the capital clan's member count, the capital clan must sustain 15 of it's own members. Section 8: Official Matches and Tournaments About how to make a game or tournament official. * An official game or tournament is one between two or more official clans. Only official clans, and players of official clans can partake in that of an official game or tournament. * Another type of of official game or tournament is one hosted by an official clan. The type of player allowed in the tournament is completely up to the organizer. * To have an official tournament the tournament organizer may request to have his game sanctioned by the council. * To have a single game, or several sets between two parties sanctioned one of the leaders of one of the parties must request it, and the other leader of the other party must agree. * Official games will be provided referees by the council, comprised of a judge or several judges, depending on the scale of the tournament or the amount of rounds. * If the game is to have some sort of ante (Eg. both parties put in $10, winning party gets all the money) the referee may be requested to hold it. Section 9: Senate About how your clan can change the system. * Each official clan's representative or leader is allowed to enter the senate. * In the senate votes are placed forward by a council member. These votes can be anything that affects the ITT community or the official clan system. * A senate member cannot put forward an official vote, but can request a council member to put forward a vote. * Representatives can vote, abstain from the vote (chose to not chose), or petition a change or removal of a vote. * One representative may challenge another clan's representative to a match, or several matches (A reasonable number). This can be used to settle disputes (eg. 4 clans abstain, 2 clans are left, one votes for one, one votes for the other, a clan match can settle the vote if both agree to it). * Matters can also be proposed publicly in this section by a representative, if enough motivation is given it may be settled in a vote. Section 10: Entitlement About why you want your clan official. * Each official clan is entitled to a single seat in the Senate under section 9. * Each official clan is entitled to arbitration in any matters under sections 4 & 5. * Each official clan is entitled to participate in official games under section 8. * Each official clan is entitled to have their clan place on the Clans page. * Each official clan is entitled to advertise their clan as an officially sanctioned ITT clan. Terms ITT: Warcraft 3 game "Island Troll Tribes" High Judge: Highest ranking member of the council. Currently: Toxic Ninja. Judges/Appointed Judges: Judges granted power by the high judge. Currently: PL0X_J33BUS, and rocketrusty. Contact High Judge: Toxic Ninja * Toxic_Ninja @ US EAST * ToxicNinja on xfire * Toxic_Ninja on http://islandtrolltribes.myfastforum.org Judge: PL0X_J33BUS * PL0X_J33BUS @ US EAST * risenjihad on xfire * PL0X_J33BUS on http://islandtrolltribes.myfastforum.org Judge: rocketrusty * rocketrusty @ US EAST * RocketRusty on http://islandtrolltribes.myfastforum.org